Adventures on Rails
Thomas & Friends: Adventures on Rails '''or '''Adventures on Rails is a series created June 2011, and is airing its eleventh season. About It The series revolves around a tank engine called Thomas and his friends. The engines expirence different leasons in every episode. There is sometimes times when Steamies and Diesels do not get along. So far the second season is the only season to have Thomas as a minor character altough he appears farely in the series. It uses a series of engines that don't exsist is the Railway Series nor The Television Series. History The series first started on June 20, 2011, 3 days after the wiki was created. The episode was called The Pilot Episode or The First Episode It ended July 1, 2011. The season two pilot episode titled 'Pilot 2' aired August 9, 2011. The season three episode, 'Gordon's Foggy Day' aired on October 21, 2011 and ended October 31, 2011. The fourth season is in production and the original pilot episode was 'The Christmas Hype', but the idea was scrapped and instead 'A Thanksgiving Celebration' took its place and will air November 24, 2011 or Thanksgiving Day and will end February 9, 2012. It was originally going to air from November 23, 2011 to February 8, 2012 and 'A Thanksgiving Celebration' wasn't planned to be their. Season 5 aired February 14 to the 19th, 2012. Then a special titled Thomas, His Friends, and the Secert Island followed March 2, 2012 with Season 6. The fourth special, 'Thomas vs. Stanley' released shortly before the end of the eighth season. Around that time the 2013 special was confirmed as 'The End of Sodor'. The ninth season started a week before Halloween and the specials were given release dates. Percy and Kevin's Adventure followed on 12th of November, and the tenth season aired from 22nd of November to New Year's Day 2013. The eleventh season will air from 4th of January to 5th of March. In January 2013, it was confirmed that the series New Friends, New Adventures was going to give proper backstories or adaptions of the engines' backstories on Sodor. Seasons Specials So far, there have been five specials and five more planned for the future 2011 #British vs. Americans| November 11th, 2011 2012 #Percy and Old Slow Coach| March 2nd, 2012 #Thomas, His Friends, and the Secert Island|June 1st, 2012 #Thomas vs. Stanley|September 3rd, 2012 #Percy and Kevin's Adventure| November 12th, 2012 2013 #Saving Donald- April 1st, 2013 #The End of Sodor- November 11th, 2013 2014 #Nix's Determination- March or April 2014 #The Case of the Missing Engines- November 11th, 2014 2015 Currently 2015 is set to have only one special airing in September or November. Spin Off Series #Branch Line Adventures (February 9th, 2012) #Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine (May 12th, 2012) #Dodger the Coal Mines Engine #The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine #Culdee Fell Railway Adventures (cancelled) #Small Railway Adventures Merchandise Models *Models of Saturn *Nix *Nexus *Dodger DVDs 2011 #Overhaul and Other Thomas Adventures #The Best of Edward #The Best of Thomas #The Best of Toby #The Best of Percy 2012 #The Paint Store and Other Adventures #Diesel Days #New Friends on Sodor #The Complete Series Volume One #The Best of Donald and Douglas #Branch Line Adventures #The Pilot Episode and Other Thomas Adventures #Edward and the Coaches and Other Adventures #Truck Stories #Two Exciting Adventures #1 Year of Thomas and Friends:Adventures on Rails 2013 #The Complete Series Volume Two Trivia *100 episodes were reached in the New Year's A Bad Omelette. 200 episodes will be reached in the second episode of the twelfth season. *At first breakvans were not seen that often but now breakvans are rarely not seen. *The series if aired on television it would use CGI. *There will be 300 episodes in total by Season 20 *All episode in Season 5 were released on the New Friends on Sodor DVD on February 6th 2012 before 'airing' on TV on February 14th. *Thomas Proves His Point is so far the only episode not to be on a season. Instead it was a bonus episode of the 'New Friends on Sodor' DVD, and only airs once a month. *After Thomas, His Friends, and the Secert Island came out, a DVD called 'The Complete Series Volume One' will be released containing Seasons 1-5 and the two specials. Volume Two will contain Seasons 6-10, Volume Three 11-15, Volume Four 16-20, and Volume Five will have all the episodes, and specials. *The show also has a variety of spin-off series including 10-20 episodes. Category:Series Category:Adventures on Rails